In hydrocarbon exploration or other projects that involve powering remote tools, the power supply configuration is not trivial. For example, the selection and positioning of power supply components can affect rig deck space, retrievability of remote components, umbilical size, and electrical harmonics. As step out distances increase (i.e., increasing the remoteness of tools), power supply issues, such as retrievability of remote components, umbilical size, and electrical harmonics, become even more important.